


i ain't gonna smile if i don't want to

by laira348



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Steve Rogers Has Issues, who needs therapy when you can just project onto your faves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laira348/pseuds/laira348
Summary: Everyone has bad days, but that doesn’t mean you have to spend them alone.





	i ain't gonna smile if i don't want to

Everyone has bad days.

Steve hated talking about his problems. In fact it took him embarrassingly long to even acknowledge that he had them. But he did and that meant he too sometimes had bad days.

Today didn’t count as one. Not really. Steve’s bad days usually meant he had trouble getting out of bed, which he already managed to do today. Or sometimes he found himself angry, kept picking fights, arguing with Stark. So angry he punched through several punching bags, not stopping even when his knuckles hurt. Sometimes he was unbearably sad. Sometimes he got panic attacks. Most of the time he was just numb. And tired.

So tired.

Today wasn’t like that. He felt sad, yes, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t deal with. He was told everyone should take breaks sometimes and occasionally even listened to it. But this didn’t feel serious enough. He could get through today. Even if he would prefer not to have to.

 _At least the world isn’t ending today_ , he thought. He didn’t have that much to do these days, unless the Avengers had to assemble. He could go to the gym, maybe ask some of his teammates to train with him, but he wasn’t feeling like it. He wasn’t feeling like anything.

He looked through his Netflix queue, but nothing seemed appealing. He entertained the thought of drawing for a bit, but left his sketchbook where it was. He was always too self-depreciating when he was in this mood. Not exactly a good time to try and create something.

He could go spend time with the other Avengers. Someone was bound to be in the tower. But he figured they had enough on their plates without dealing with his problems as well. Besides, it wasn’t that bad. He was mostly okay. That didn’t necessary mean he would go to them if he felt really bad, he could admit that, even if only to himself. He might go, but he’d feel guilty about it the entire time.

Well, as it turns out he didn’t have to go anywhere. Everyone has bad days, after all.

“Rogers.”

He panicked for a moment before he realized it was just Natasha. She was standing behind his couch, wearing a hoodie that she probably stole from someone in the tower. Based on the way she was drowning in it it might actually be his.

“Nat,” he said. “You shouldn’t sneak up on old people like that.”

The corner of her mouth turned up slightly, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. Steve instantly knew something was wrong then, because she loved making fun of his age.  “What’s up?” he asked cautiously.

“You busy?”

Steve scoffed. “No, not really.”

She nodded as if she was thinking over something. “Scoot over. We’re watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine.”

He did as she asked and opened his Netflix again. “What’s that?” It couldn’t be too bad since it had Brooklyn in the title, he supposed, but he wasn’t entirely sure he trusted Natasha’s taste in movies and TV shows.

She gaped at him. “No one’s introduced you to Brooklyn Nine-Nine yet?” She sat down next to him and took the remote from him. “I’m so sorry we failed you like that, Steve. You’re gonna love it, I promise.”

She was right, he did love it. But even if he didn’t, he would be grateful that he could spend time with his friend and that they could help each other feel better.


End file.
